The Magic of Pokemon: I Choose You
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Col Ketchum, is a Young Wizard, who dreams of going on his own Pokemon Journey, but also is looking foreward to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry. But Ho-Oh has given him a sign that he is destined for something a great battle. And with the help of his friends and like his Cousin Harry he has a great destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is an alternate version of My Magic of Pokemon Story, I was inspired by Pokemon The Movie: I Choose You. So basically, My boy Col, still has his Pikachu, and Eevee, but acquires him in a very unique fashion. I kinda got writers block for Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon so that's rather slow. I don't own Pokemon, or Harry Potter. Although I have caught afew of them, and mastered a great deal of spells, but that's the only ownership I have as well as OC's.**

Chapter 1: An Early Catch that evolves from friendship.

Col's POV

I just finished helping Dad set up the Tent. " Well, Son I think that should do it." Oh, Yeah, My Dad's name is Alva, Alva Ketchum, Me I'm Col, Col Ketchum. My mom Lucy Potter, died seven years ago, when she was visiting her brother James, in Britain, I didn't My Dad lives in Pallet Town, Kanto.

Anyway I took off my favorite baseball cap that Mom made me. It' Scarlet, with a Crimson stripe, and a Gold stripe, going down the middle just above the brim, was the insignia for my Mom's house Gryffindor, that's right Mom's a witch, Dad's a special Trainer called an Aura Guardian. As I climbed out, I tripped but Dad's partner was there to catch me.

" Thanks Lucario." I said.

" _Anytime, Young Wizard."_ He said into head, as he mussed my hair. Lucario has a red, armband strapped to his left wrist with a Lucarionite set into it, Lucario has been with dad since he was a Riolu, infact he was Dad's first pokemon, they met when Dad was seven visiting his Grandfather in Sinnoh. Dad was practicing his Aura training, when he detected a destressed aura, by honing on it He found, a young Riolu crying, alone, and hurt. Dad took him with him, and the two have been partners ever since. I really hoped to find my Pokemon Partner one day. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out two empty Pokeballs. One was one of this year's birthday presents from Dad, the other I found during the camping trip we're on now, I found lying there, and like the one I got from dad, was empty. I took off my cap to wipe my forehead when something small, and yellow raced by, and stole my cap.

" Hey you give that back!" I shouted, as I ran after it. As soon as I caught up with the thief, I followed it to an Oran Berry bush. The creature which I came to realize was a Pokemon, stopped, and started picking berries, and putting them in the hat. I walked up to it, picked some, and dropped them into the hat. The Pokemon looked up to see what dropped the berries in it made a grab for the hat, but I grabbed it. I recognized the Pokemon as a Pichu. " You must really like Oran Berries."

" Pi, Pi, Pichu!" It shouted in a very urgent, and worried manner.

" Is something wrong?" I asked. Pichu grabbed my hand, and walked in a specific direction as soon as we got there, we found an Eevee lying on a bed of leaves, in the shelter of a hallow tree. Eevee did not look very healthy, I noticed, a purple glow to it.

" Oh-no, It's Poisoned." I said, As Pichu fed it some of the Oran Berries. " So you were taking care of Eevee, You took my hat because you needed something to carry them back to your friend in, is that it?" I asked.

" Pi, Pichu!" He said, in angst.

" Your gonna need more then Oran Berries to help her." I said, as I pulled out my Guide looking for Pecha Berry trees. " Here we are, I pulled out my PokeGear, and checked the GPS feature, typed in the coordinates. " There are some Pecha Trees this way." I said, I reached for Eevee but she weakly inched away from me. " It's okay, I want to help you." I said. Eevee crawled slowly into my arms, I tucked her into my jacket, Pichu was about to protest but, realized I was helping his friend, and stopped. He climbed onto my shoulders while holding on to my cap.

As soon as we got there I grabbed a Berry, picked it, and put to Eevee's mouth. " Here this will cure your poisoning." I assured her, she slowly took it into her mouth chewed then slowly swallowed, soon she was cured. " Okay Pichu, could you hand me an Oran Berry please?" Pichu did just that, and soon Eevee was at full health. " Feeling better, Girl?" I asked.

" Vee, Eevee." She answered happily.

" I'm glad to hear it." I said putting her down. " And you did a great job taking care of her." I said to Pichu, petting him on the head.

" Pi, Pichu, Pi?" He said, extending the hat to me.

" Keep it." I said. " Your clearly brave enough to risk life, and limb for your fellow Pokemon." I said. " You have the heart of true Gryffindor." I said. " Well I gotta go guys, My Dad's probably worried sick." The two of them, followed me. " Sorry guys, I'm not old enough to be a trainer." Suddenly I tripped, and the two Pokeballs I kept in my pocket fell out, and rolled towards them. They looked at each other, nodded, then clicked the button to enlarge the ball in front of them, then clicked it again, and jumped in. As soon as the balls pinged signifying capture, after that they popped out, hopped onto my shoulders, and started nuzzling my face. " Alright, guys you win." I said. " But I have another three years before I can start My Pokemon Journey, and another year until I get my invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry." I said. Suddenly Pichu, started to glow, and his diamond shaped ears began to narrow, he got alittle taller, and his tail got longer, and more jagged. Soon the glow died down, and Pichu was totally different.

" Pik, Pikachu!" He said, his fur which was a light shade of yellow had gotten darker, and his tail had gone from black to yellow, with brown at the base.

" You Evolved, into a Pikachu." I said, happily.

" Pika!" He squeaked excitedly. As he, and Eevee continued to nuzzle my face. As soon as we got back Dad was getting dinner ready.

" Hey Dad, I just made some friends." I said. " They want to be my Pokemon."

" That's fine son." He said. " I know you can be responsible enough." He added understandably. As we sat down to eat, Pikachu, and Eevee were getting acquainted with Lucario. As we sat down to eat, a large bird flew overhead, and a feather floated down to me, I caught it, and realized it was rainbow in color.

" Whoa, a Rainbow Wing." I said. " This is awesome." I finished. After that we crawled into the tent, where dad, and I changed into our pajamas, but as soon as I crawled into my sleeping bag, Pikachu, and Eevee crawled into, and ran all over me, which tickled. " HA, HA, HA, GUYS S-STOP IT, TH-THAT TICKLES!" I laughed, as they kept it up, then popping up right next to my face, which Pikachu nuzzled, and Eevee licked. After that the three of us fell asleep, as did Dad, and Lucario.

To Be Continued...

 **And that ladies, and gentlemen is the first chapter of my new Harry Potter/Pokemon story, and like The I Choose You Movie, it takes place in an alternate universe, so things maybe slightly different. So I will try to upload a soon as I can, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is an alternate version of My Magic of Pokemon Story, I was inspired by Pokemon The Movie: I Choose You. So basically, My boy Col, still has his Pikachu, and Eevee, but acquires him in a very unique fashion. I kinda got writers block for Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon so that's rather slow. I don't own Pokemon, or Harry Potter. Although I have caught afew of them, and mastered a great deal of spells, but that's the only ownership I have as well as OC's.**

Chapter 2: Meeting my cousin, and if we have time, his cousin, aunt, and uncle.

Col's POV

As soon as we got home, I showed Pikachu, and Eevee my room. " Well guys." I said." This is my room, and it will be your's too." I explained. My room has alot of Gryffindor Banners, and has gold wall paint, seeing as my bedroom faces the east. My banners once belonged to my mother. I then picked up a large leatherbound book, and opened it. To a page with Mom, standing infront of a castle.

" Pikachu, Eevee." I said, as the leapt onto my shoulders to look." See that castle?" I asked. " When I turn eleven, that's where I'll be going." I explained. " And you two will be coming with me." I said as they nuzzled my face affectionately. I went out to play with my new friends. Then I thought, of something. I ran back inside. " Dad, can I barrow your Pokedex real quick?" I asked.

" Sure thing kid." He said. " What for?" He asked.

" I just want to learn what attacks Pikachu, and Eevee know." I said. As soon as I got out there, Pikachu, and Eevee.

" Let's start with Pikachu." I said checking.

" Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon." It said. " An Electric type. It raises its tail to sense its surroundings. If you pull on its tail, it will bite."

I then looked at the attacks. Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Growl, and Electro Ball."

" Okay Eevee, your turn." I said, checking her too.

" Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon." It said. " A Normal type. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form."

" Eevee evolves into one of eight Pokémon depending on what stone is used on it, what time of day it's leveled up at with a high friendship, if it levels up near a specifically covered boulder, and if it's affection is high enough at level 25, with a Fairy Type Move.

Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokémon.

A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon.

A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon.

Leveling up with a high friendship during the day yields Espeon, the Sun Pokemon.

Leveling up with a high friendship during the night yields Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon.

Leveling up near a moss covered boulder yields Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon.

Leveling up near a frost covered boulder yields Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon.

Leveling up with a high friendship with a fairy-type attack yields Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon."

I looked at the attacks. Covet, Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, and Lunge."

" Well not to shabby, but hey that's what training's for right?" I asked. The two of them cheered, ran up to me, tackled me, and started nuzzling my face. " Guys, come on that tickles!" I laughed. That's when Lucario lept out of nowhere, and started tickling. " AGH, LU, LUCARIO TH THAT'S N,N,NOT, HELPING!" I shouted. As the three pinned my to the ground.

" COL!" Dad called. " Your cousin's here." He called. I was still weak from the tickling, so Lucario had to piggyback me. Harry does visit, twice a year, once in the Summer, and once in the Winter. As soon as, I got in, Lucario let me slide on to the couch to recover. Unfortunately Harry, is never with us, alone, His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin are always with to make sure we don't breathe a word of the truth to him. As soon as I was set on the couch.

" OFF!" Dudley shouted as he shoved me off of it. Pikachu, then put an Oran Berry in my mouth as soon as I ate, I felt my energy come back. " Hey how come you have Pokemon?" He whined. " I want them."

" Not happening, now or ever." I said scooping them up into my arms.

" Daddy, get me those Pokemon." Dudley whined. Vernon whipped out his checkbook, and wrote out a decent some, and handed it to me, but I just tore it up.

" No." I said firmly. " Pikachu, and Eevee are my Pokemon, I refuse to give them up." I finished. Hugging them close, I knew Dudley hated being denied something he wanted.

" Vernon, Col does not want to give up, Pikachu, and Eevee!" Dad said. " Why can't you just drop it?" He finished.

" My son only deserves the best, Alva!" Vernon stated. " What does your son have that makes him more deserving of those Pokemon, then my son?" He demanded.

" Col, why don't you take Pikachu, and Eevee out to play?" Dad asked. " You can take Harry with you." He added. I was about to protest when...

" _It might be best to do as your father says."_ Lucario said. " _I'll go with the four of you."_ He added. As we stepped out.

" Hey Harry, would you like to meet Professor Oak?" I asked, my cousin.

" Yeah." Harry loved going up to Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory, and play with the new starter Pokemon.

As soon as we got there we spotted Professor Oak watering his plants. " Hi Professor." I said cheerfully. " Cole, Harry Hello, I was would the two be interested in looking after the new Pokemon while I attend to some business?" He asked. " Sure, Come on, Barry, and Mari." I encouraged. As The four of us walked into the lab, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were busy eating. " Hey guys." I said. " Professor Oak had some errands to run but he'll be back, in the mean time, My cousin, My friends, and I will keep you company." I assured them. After the three of them finished eating. " So Harry, do you know which one you would want to pick?" I asked.

" I do as a matter of fact, I would pick Charmander." He said, picking it up. The Charmander just embraced him.

" Looks like Charmander, wants you to be it's trainer too." I said.

" _I have no doubt you would make a fine trainer, Harry._ " Lucario said.

" Thank you Lucario." Harry said. " But I doubt Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia will let me start My own Pokemon Journey." After some playing with Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

Professor Oak came back. " Hey boys, I hope The Pokemon weren't any trouble." He said.

" They weren't." We said.

" Harry, you will still come to My tenth birthday right?" I asked.

" I hope so." Harry said.

 _THREE YEARS LATER..._

August 1st, rolled around I woke up to the feeling of, Pikachu nuzzling me, and Eevee grooming my bedhead. " Okay guys okay, I'm up." I said. As I got out of bed, and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a Legendary Tank-Top, under a red, and black classic hoodie, and a black baseball cap with, a Pikachu tail crossing over an Eevee tail, I then pocketed the Rainbow Feather.

" Well guys I feel ready." I said, as I put Pikachu's cap on him, and tied Eevee's Scarf around her neck.

As we made our way downstairs I could smell waffles my favorite breakfast, that's when there was a knock at the door. I answered it, to find. " HARRY!" I said excitedly as we hugged. " Where are the Dursleys?" I asked.

" Happy birthday Cole, The just dropped me off." He said. He had a bag and was wearing Dudley's old hand me downs." They said, I could stay the night for your birthday." He said miserably.

" Actually, I have other plans." I said." but first hungry?" I asked, pulling him to the table.

" Don't worry Harry, we won't let you starve in this house." Dad said.

" Thanks Uncle Alva." Harry said gratfully.

Soon all six of walked to Professor Oak's lab. " An Cole, Pikachu, Eevee, Alva, Lucario, Harry welcome." Professor Oak said looking up from watering a Bellsprout and Oddish. " Please come in, I'm afraid two of the Pokemon were already taken." He said.

" Which ones?" I asked.

" Well Squirtle was taken by a young girl about your age, she seemed pretty intelligent, and fascinated with the prospect of learning about Pokemon." He said. " And Bulbasaur was taken by another boy about your age, said he wanted to prove he could surpass all five of his older brothers." He added handing me an empty Pokeball.

" So that just leaves Charmander." I said, as we approached the level of Professor Oak's lab there was Charmander waiting on his orange, flame shaped cushion. I stopped, looked at the Pokeball Professor Oak gave, and thought. Then I extended it to Harry. " I know it was yesterday but Happy Birthday, this your present from me." I said.

" But Cole I..." Harry began.

" Harry, I'm tired of you suffering with the Dursleys." I said. " So I want you to come with me on my journey." Harry's eyes teared up as he accepted the Pokeball, and hugged me then walked up to Charmander. " Besides, I have Pikachu and Eevee, and You'll need a Pokemon."

" Charmander?" Harry asked. " I'm Harry, and My cousin Cole wants me to come with him on his journey, so will you be my Pokemon?" Harry asked extending the Pokeball to Charmander who looked at it. " Please?"

" Charmander!" He shouted excitedly as he jumped into the pokeball.

" Congratulations Harry!" I said hugging him.

" Pik, Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily from my shoulder.

" Voi, Eevoi!" Eeve said in a cheery manner.

" If you're going with Cole you're gonna need your own clothes Harry." Dad said. Bringing in a pair of black jeans, and blue sneakers, a Wolf Tank top, and a red shirt sleeve jacket.

" _These are for you two._ " Lucario said giving us each a backpack. " _Alva and I packed the essentials, and extra Pokeballs._ "

" Thank you!" Harry said

We were soon, standing outside of the lab, ready to leave. Harry had let Charmander out wanting to spend time with his Pokemon. " Good luck, Boys." Dad said.

" Yes may you two catch many Pokemon." Processor Oak said.

" We will!" The two of us said as we turned to leave.

" Can you believe it Harry?" I asked. " We're going on our very own Pokemon Journey!" I said.

" I know, and I finally have a Pokemon of my own to share it with." He said.

" Char, char!" Charmander said happily leaping into Harry's arms for a hug.

" Thank you Charmander." Harry said returning it.

To Be Continued...

 **And that ladies, and gentlemen is the second chapter of my new Harry Potter/Pokemon story, and like The I Choose You Movie, it takes place in an alternate universe, so things maybe slightly different. Now my question can you guess who took Bulbasaur, and Squirtle? Leave your answer in the comments below, So I will try to upload a soon as I can, Bye!**


End file.
